Optical machine-readable codes have long been used. Examples include one-dimensional barcodes, such as Universal Product Code (UPC, e.g., UPC-A) barcodes, which have information encoded in the width and spacing of lines, and Intelligent Mail (IM) barcodes, which have information encoded in bars that extend up and/or down. Examples of optical machine-readable codes also include two-dimensional bar codes, such as Quick Response (QR) codes, which encode information in a regular grid of black and white pixels with visible tracking markers. Two-dimensional codes may also use rectangles, dots, hexagons and other geometric patterns in two dimensions to represent data. Modern two-dimensional bar codes, that are associated with a specific company, are often called “scannables”. Tracking markers are necessary in the existing codes to align the capture image to a grid for reading the code. Such tracking markers can disrupt the appearance of the scannable.